


A Spell Gone Wrong

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:- cross, Gen, Humour, Witch - Freeform, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sometimes revenge just doesn't work on the Winchesters. gen.





	A Spell Gone Wrong

§ Eye of newt and hair of hog,

Wing of bat and mud of bog,

Bring ye forth a vengeful dog. §

"Go, my faithful hound. Rip the throats from the Winchesters.

They will pay dearly for the death of my sister crone."

:

:

"Sam, there's a freaky dog sniffing at your butt," Dean grunted.

:

With a welcoming smile, his younger brother bent down to pet it.

The dog was a weird looking animal, kind of a cross between a Labrador and a Dobermann.

:

"Hi, there, buddy," Sam cooed, scratching the panting dog behind its ears, causing it to whine in pleasure; receiving a long wet tongue to his face in thanks.

"Gross, dude," Dean declared with a disgusted expression, eyeing the drool on Sam's cheek.

:

"He's really friendly," Sam enthused." Aren't you big boy?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You always did have a way with dogs, Sammy. Even ugly ones like this adore you!"


End file.
